Nny or Niisan?
by Queen Shnoogleberry
Summary: Squee's parent's have kicked him out. Nny sees him on the street and adopts him. How will they get along? Will Suqee still be afraid? Will Johnny get over his lonliness? And in my ditziness I forgot a disclaimer so here it is: I don't own JTHM Jhonen does
1. Chapter 1 Left alone

Nny or Nii-san?

Squee sat on the muddy curb. It was raining and he hugged Shmee closer to himself, trying to find the smallest amount of warmth in the bear. "No, Shmee... they may not love me, but they're not evil... they just didn't want children..." He sobbed and almost fell over. If only he could find somewhere warm...

His parents had kicked him out of the house only a few hours ago with nothing but a box of his cloths and posters, and of course, Shmee. He was only eight, but they still kicked him out! Squee could see everything he owned in the box, clearly, because he was sitting underneath a street lamp. his posters would be ruined... his cloths would be okay... if he lived long enough to dry them...

A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see the tall slim figure of Johnny, his neighbor, well _had been _neighbor. "Hey there, Squee..."

"Hi... sniff... Nny..."

"What's with the box? Running away?"

"...sniff... No. My parents kicked me out..."

"WHHHHAAAAAT?" Squee jumped. Never had he seen Johnny this angry, even when Shmee insulted him.

"...um... they-"

"I heard you..." Johnny slowly backed away and faded into only ashadow of himself, with glowing eyes.

Squee knew what this meant. "No! Don't kill them... They didn't even want children in the first place... It's my fault... for being born..."

"Squee..." Johnny bent down and picked up the box beside the child. "Come on. I'll carry the box if you get Shmee..."

"Where are we going?" Squee stood up. He had always been afraid on Johnny, but he had no other option but to follow.

"We are going to my place, of course."

"Why?" Squee took a few steps.

"Because I can't leave a little Squee like you out in the cold rain, now can I? You never know when the dead zombie squirils will decide they need a midnight, Squee-sized snack..."

That did it. Squee not only caught up with Johnny, but passed him. "Hurry! I think I hear them comming!"

Johnny chucked to himself. "No... not yet... it's still only nine o'clock... they don't come out until after ten, or they will turn pink, and they hate pink."

"Oh... well... good..."

The pair walked the rest of the way in silence. They had a few blocks to walk because Squee had wandered around after his parent's told him never to come back. Finally they arrived at Johnny's rune-down house.

Only when they were inside and Johnny was satisfied that Squee was sufficiantly dried, did Johnny speak. You can sleep in my room tonight, I don't usually sleep anyways... and I'll decide what to do with you in the morning..." With a final smile Johnny vanished into the bowels of his house.

I don't understand it, Nail-Bunny... I thought I was cold and heartless... but when I heard that that kid's parents abandoned him in the cold... Never had I wanted to kill anyone more..."

"Oh, Nny... you never were cold and heartless... you always cared for him. He's one of the few truly nice people in the world..."

"Still... then how could his parent's throw him out like that?" Johnny walked over to a sink and began to polish some of his _tooles_.

"They are truly cold and heartless and cannot understand kindness." Nail-Bunny sank down beside his owner.

"How could anyone do that to a child? I mean, I may be a homicidal maniac, but I have never hurt a child before... Even those who will grow up to be the very type of morons that I try to eliminate from society everyday."

"Not everyone is like you, Nny... Some people just don't care if they hurt a child... sadly, Squee's parent's were two such people."

Johnny finished polishing an axe and moved onto a saw. "I... That... It's just not fair! Squee deserves someone who appriciates his sweetness..." Johnny put down the saw and didn't bother to reach for another. He just couldn't do it. He was just too sad for his little friend.

"You seem to..."

"Yah... still I'm- Hey! Wait!What are you suggesting?" Johnny was glad that he wasn't holding any sharp objects, because he surly would have dropped it on his foot.

"I'm saying... Why don't you take him in? You like him don't you? He may be terrorfied of you, but he'll get over it when he realizes that you won't kill him..."

"I don't think I could take care of him..."

"Do my fluffy ears decieve me? Nny showing cowardence? The Nny who is not afraid to kill, but won't look after a child? Really Nny, if you like him, just adopt him... What harm could come of it?"

"I'll think about it..." Johnny got up to go upstairs but Nail-Bunny stopped him.

"Nny, you could keep him safe and you never know what will happen to him if you abandon him now..."

"FINE!" Johnny cried out. Nail-Bunny was close to another nail through the head and he knew it... still that pink head had a point... "Fine... I'll do it..."

"Squee... Hi Squee..." Johnny stood over the had-been sleeping child with a grin that would scare Satan.

"SQUEEEEEEEE!"

"Eh? Did I startle you?"

"Squeeeeee..."

"Well sorry... um... Squee?"

"Yes?" The child had the blankets pulled over his head and Johnny removed them before continuing.

"Squee..." His voice soft. "Squee... do you have anywhere else to go?"

Squee looked at his hands. "No..."

"Would... would you like to stay here?"

"Here? With you?"

"Yes..." I don't want to see you leave here... and go to a place where I can't protect you..." Johnny looked sad. Squee realized that this was the first time he had seen him like that.

"You want to protect me?"

"Yes... nobody i ever met was this kind to me... and this pure... everyone else is full of shit."

"I havn't ever been espicialy kind to you..."

"Kinder than anyone else I've ever met... So do you want to stay?"

"For how long?"

"Forever or until next week. If you decide to stay, I'll let you go whenever you want to go... as long as you'll be safe..."

"Ok... thank you..." Squee couldn't think... He couldn't understand why anyone would be so nice to him.

"Well then!" Johnny became energetic once again. "We'd better go shopping. We'll need- hmmm... what is it?"

"...Thank you..."

"Well..." Johnny said with a smile. "there are a few conditions..."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. First, no matter how much you want to blow the place up, you must stay in school. Second, you treat me like an older brother, no formal treatment, and feel free to speak your mind to me like you would to Shmee."

"Ok..." Squee was surprised that the conditions were so simple.

"Well, let's go."

The pair was out all day and bought all kinds of new things. A Squee-sized bed, new cloths (for once Squee was allowed to pick out what he wanted, not what was the cheepest.), and even toys. By the end of the day, Squee was tired. "One more stop." Johnny promised.

Squee looked up and saw a social services building. He followed Johnny in. "Um... why here?"

"Because I want to adopt you. That's okay roght?"

He was actually asked his opinion on the matter, Squee couldn't believe it. "...um... that's fine..." But why would Johnny _want _him? No one EVER _wanted_ him... not even his parents.

"May I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes." Johnny replied. "I happen to know that my neighbors don't want their child and I an interested in adopting him."

"Alright, well if you can get them to come here we can arrang something, I'm sure."

"Thank-you. Come Todd." Squee jumped at the sound of his real name.

"Sorry about that." Johnny said as soon as they were outside. "I just couldn't see her aproving of 'Squee', could you?"

The final arrangments were made within the week and when they were finalized Johnny and Squee went to Taco-Smell to celebrate. Johnny ordered a mountain of food that neither of them could eat in a month. "Well dig in." Was the older of the two's only comment. Needless to say, that within an hour, both felt sick, but happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Life

Nny or Nii-san?

Chapter 02

It was a few weeks after Johnny had adpoted Squee, and what was then spring, had blossomed into the most beautiful summer. That evening, for the first time ever Johnny didn't sit inside with the t.v. on. Instead he sat on his front steps and watched Squee play on the path to the front door. The heat of the day and the sunset had their way with him. Soon he was sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face.

Squee hated to wake him up, but it was starting to get dark, and Johnny had warned him about all the dangers of being outside in the dark... "Nny...? Nny...? um... it's dark now..."

"...hhmmmm...?" Johnny blinked a few times. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep..."

"Did I? I almost thought I was immune to such mortal afflictions..."

"Well... maybe you should... uh..."

"Don't worry about me Squee..."

"But I do! You're my only human friend!"

"I'm flattered... but... don't loose any sleep..."

"I'll try not to..."

"Tell me... are you hungary?"

"Very... why?"

"Well, we can either make some ramen, or we can get some taccoes..."

"I don't really feel like going out tonight... let's just make the ramen..."

"_we_..." The word rang in Johnny's head. Never had he made ramen with anyone but his imaginary friends... and Squee was real... right? As for the ramen making, Squee was allowed to fetch some water to boil the noodles in, but nothing else. Johnny said he didn't want to risk him getting a burn.

'He's so nice to me.' Squee thought. 'He's even afraid of me getting burned... mom and dad never cared... why does he? I'm not even his kid...' He sighed and got bowls from the cubbards and set them on the counter. He then went and found a cartoon for them to watch while eating. In a few seconds, Johnny came out with the bowls of ramen. He passed Squee his and then sat down beside the kid.

The cartoon was just a re-run, but Johnny liked this one and Squee had never seen it. It had alot of explosions, so Squee had no trouble enjoying it.

Later, the bowls lay on the floor, forgotten, and the pair still sat together, but not touching, watching cartoons. It was nearing midnight but Johnny thought 'what the hell. It's not like it's a school night...' After their show was over and one that they had both seen came on, Johnny and Squee went to the local 24/7 and got brainfreezies and chips. On the way home, Squee started to fall behind. He was thinking about his parents and what they did to him.

"Don't dwell in it." Johnny knew exactly what was making the child sad. "They are just stupid. They could never understand you."

"Nny?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you kill? I mean..."

"Because in my basement is this wall that I must keep covered in fresh blood or else a-" He caught himself before he said to much.

"A what?"

"You don't want to know..."

"TELL ME!"

Johnny sighed... "Well if you insist... I must keep the wall covered in fresh blood or a monster will escape. Well we're home!"

"I'm not going in there!"

"Don't be silly... It only targets asses... those who deserve to die."

"I once stold a lollipop! And once I accidently spilled paint on a picture the girl beside me drew! AND-!"

Johnny started to laugh. "Don't worry! It only attacks people who make other peoples lives hell..."

"But that girl said I ruined her life!"

"She's probably forgotten about it by now..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... and if she hasn't then she has other problems..." Johnny smiled down at Squee. "Will you come in now?"

"...yes..."

"Good then. We can watch some 50's horror movies that are always on at this time for those like us who are, for some reason up and watching t.v."

"Are they scary, Nny?"

"No... not really... You can kainda tell that the monsters are cardboard... Nothing like those souless C.G. monsters in today's movies... Well this one sounds good... 'The Creature Fron the Black Lagoon of Blood and Gore!'... heh heh heh... gore..."

Squee got just far enough into the movie to finish his brainfreezy before he fell asleep. Johnny, when he realized, covered him with a blanket and made sure not to laugh loud enough to wake him.


	3. Chapter 3 Approaching Disaster

Nny or Nii-san?

Chapter 03

Johnny really didn't know why he even cared about Squee... though to ease his mind, he decided that it was because they were both outcasts in today's society, though for different reasons. Yet they weren't all that different... both of them were outsiders because they were different... "Enough pondering..." He said to himself. He looked over at his mirror and remembered how he used to think it was liquid... now he really didn't care. All he cared about, he realized, was the little boy in the next room... "DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU ENOUGH PONDERING!" Johnny slapped his forhead.

Squee was in the next room and jumped about three feet at the sudden noise and made his namesake squeek. "N-Nny?"

"Hey! Just ignore that... my mind was misbehaving again and I had to punish it..." Johnny emerged from his room. "So you wanna get a brainfreezy?"

"...um... sure!" Squee followed and thought, 'I'm going to have problems... If I don't already... oh well...'

After they both got the treat, which Johnny paid for with two very red bills, they went home and Squee announced that he was going to the park to play.

"Just be home by sun-down, or the demon-rabbit-babies from Pluto will get you!" Was Jhonny's only reply. He wasn't worried. Squee often went to the park to play. Now that School was out, there were no other children there to harm him, so Johnny never went with him.

"I will!" Squee knew that his guardian was telling the trooth... he had seen one once... it was blue.

"Well he should be back soon..." Johnny said looking out the window. The sun was just resting on the horizon. Suddenly he started to sway on his feet. "I'll just sit down for a few seconds..." He knew he was tried, but he hated sleep. He sat down and stared into the sunset. The soft golden colour had its effect on him, perhaps it was the added stress of raising a child, or maybe it was ment to be, but soon he was in a very deep sleep. A very troubled sleep. More troubled than his life had ever been.

The sun set and the street lights came on, and still Squee did not return.

ok ok ok... I know really short... Well I swear that the next chapter will be longer and alot more exciting!


	4. Chapter 4 Death

Nny or Nii-san?

Chapter 04

Johnny woke feeling as if a lightining bolt had hit him. He looked around, he didn't see Squee, so he called. "Squee?... Squee! Where are you?... Squee? Are you here?" There was no answer. "SQUEE?" Still nothing. "Fuck! Wher-" Johnny remembered that the kid had been playing at the park when he fell asleep. "FUCK!" Johnny bolted out of his house and started running down the street. Some instinct told him to grab his knives on the way out.

He stpooed after a few blocks to catch his breath. There was no sign of Squee yet and he was starting to panic. He swallowed it and continued to look, despite the stab of pain when he inhaled, from his loss of breath.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The scream shattered the night like one of his hammers on one of his victims skulls. Johnny turned towards the sound.

"... He's got to be close!" Johnny half said, half panted. He turned the corner toward the sound and saw at the other end of the street, a crowd of people, circling something beside a street light. "...Squee..." All he could think about was that he had to save the child, at any cost!

He started to run toward the group. As he neared, he saw that it was indeed Squee, but he was still too far away to do anything yet.

The group was some lower rank branch of a gang. They had weapons out and were threatining the boy. "Common, you gotta have _something_ on you. Anything?"

"N-no! I-I told you! I don't! Please don't chop me up!"

"I think we just might..." One holding a gun said.

Silently Johnny drew his daggers and lunged. He stabbed one of the group in the back, whirrled around into the center of the ring and pulled his daggers free in one move, now his own body was blocking Squee.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" One of them cried.

"He killed U.J.!" Another shouted.

"Boss? Boss!" Yelled another.

"KILL HIM!" The one with a gun shouted.

"Come and get me you fuckers!" Johnny sunk into his nightmare mode.

"Oh... please be okay... please..." Squee sobbed.

They attacked as a group. They circled him than lunged all at once. Johnny spun and slashed three of them, who promptly fell. "Only four of you left?" Again they attacked as one, and again Johnny fell three of them in one move. He then spun to face the last of them.

"Y-YOU FREAK!" The gang member aimed his gun at Johnny, and in the darkness he couldn't see it clearly.

"DIE ASS-HOLE!" Johnny shouted in his mad state.

Squee was huddles beside the street light and had his eyes screwed shut. "Nny... Nny... Nny..." He cried over and over again. "He'll be okay... He's a grown up... He can handle a few thugs... I really hope he'll be okay..." Squee's eyes were closed, so he didn't see the gun fire, but he heard and felt it!

Johnny's sub-concious heard the bang, but he didn't realize what it was until the last thug had been run-through. It was only when he paused to catch his breath, that he realized that when he inhaled he felt the most intense pain he had ever experinced, and that he couldn't breathe. 'He hit me... he shot me...' Somehow though he thought it, he didn't believe it. He tried to take another breath, but his lungs wouldn't inflate. _Then_ he believed it! 'I'm dying... SQUEEEEE! Squee, where are you? Are you alright?' His mind screamed. His knees gave out first and he fell foward onto them. Then his weakened body fell onto its side.

"NNY!" Small hands rolled him onto tis back and Johnny saw the beautiful night sky above him. "Nny?" Squee's face came into focus.

"Squee?"

"Nny! I'm here! You'll be alright!" The child was already crying.

"Heh... It's too late..."

"No! NNY!"

Johnny summoned up the last bit of air in his lungs and said, "Take care of yourself Squee..."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyy!" Squee cried into the night. He was replied with silence from all around him. He shook his dead friend and gave up. Nny was really dead. His vision went too blury to see from tears as he fell on top of Johnny sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5 Fun With Satan

Nny or Nii-san?

Chapter 05

Johnny was walking down a farmiliar street. Mainstreet in Hell. He was still not all that happy about dying, but Squee was safe and there was nothing more that he could do right now. So he decided to get a begal.

"DAAAAAAAAADDY!" An aggry voice shouted somewhere in a suburban home, home to a rather spoiled child, a child with alot of unearthly powers...

Johnny munched his begal as he window shopped down the street. Everyone was too bussy with their own problems to notice or care about him, so he really didn't have any urges to kill anyone, yet... but it's not really like killing them would change anything, so why bother anyway? As he walked he thought about how he could get another coat, like the one he had last time he was here... He decided that stealing would be the best tactic... once again...

As he entered the store, Johnny noticed that there was a new clerk, all the better, a surprize attack! He walked up to the rack and took forever to find his size. Eventually he did and saw that the price wasn't all that much, seems the coat was out of style and realizing that he still had some money on him (how he brought it from Earth, he never knew, but oh well) so he took pity on the clerk and just bought it.

He left and it was rather peaceful not being chaced by police sirens like last time. "I should look into getting a job..." He thoght out loud. "I'll run out of money eventually... DAMN!"

He continued to walk when he heard a siren he had never heard before, it was increadibly annoying, but all the people around him were kneeling as they heard it approach. Johnny didn't realize what was going on so he continued to stand where he was. The sirens suddenly grew louder as a carrion red open-roofed car turned the corner. It was driven by what looked to be the cross between a goblin and something that crawled out of a sewer somewhere and it was clear that whatever it was, it just didn't take any driver's-ed classes. In the back, looking quite sick, was Satan himself.

Satan shouted something to the driver and it parked the car on a street lamp. Satan got out and walked toward Johnny. "Johnny C., right?"

"...um... YES! We've met before, remember?" It seemed that Satan was quite stupid...

"... Now that you mention it, I do! YOU'RE the troublemaker!" The crowd gasped inhorror.

"...eh...? sure..."

"Come with me please." Satan said like they were in a buissness meeting.

Johnny folowed him into the car and sat behind the smirking driver. "What do you want with me?"

"Wait until we get to my office..."

The drive itself was a short distance, made long by the infernal city. At one point Johnny got sick of the cackling of the driver at every near-accident, so he stuck a knife into its skull and took the wheel, with Satan giving directions. They came up to a dark looking castle, like something from a nightmare. "Well we're here..." Satan got out. Johnny wasn't impressed.

"Right, so what do you want?" Johnny asked as he stepped into Satan's office.

"Well, my son, Pepito, happens to be friends with a Mr. Todd Casil. You know him correct?"

"You mean Squee?"

"Correct. And you, prior to your death, were his legal guardian, right?"

"...yes..." Johnny was starting to wonder if Satan was on crack or something.

"Well, my son informed me of your death and of your guardianship over Todd. Because of your death, Todd is now alone. My son told me that if he comes to harm, that he will throw a temper tantrum so horrible that it will shatter the Earth. Now if the Earth is destroyed, then all human's will die and we will have a very difficult time trying to record all of them. And we pride ourselves on our records here in hell."

"So what's your point?" He said and thought, 'And why should I care'

"...I heard that..." Satan glaired. "You should _care _because I am sending you back to Earth to take care of Todd."

Johnny was quite shocked. He _wanted_ to go back, but he had thought it was impossible... He'd love to see Squee again. And there was still too high a population of idiots out there... "But can I keep the coat?"

"Haven't we been through this?"

"Yes... but this time I actually paid for it, _and_ this time I actually _died_!"

"No."

"Well... ok... I just hope that Squee dosn't get into an accident..." Johnny smiled his trademark smile.

"Y-You wouldn't! ... FINE KEEP THE BLOODY COAT!" Johnny's smile grew and became less of a smirk.

"It was a pleasure doing buisness with you Mr. Satan." Before there was a chance to shake hands, there was a puff of smoke and Satan was alone in the room.

"Bastard..." He muttered to himself.


	6. BandAids

Nny or Nii-san?

Chapter 06

The first thing he was aware of was the sobbing and shaking of a small body on top of him. Without opening his eyes he knew that it was Squee on him. The child was in between his arm and his body and was hugging Johnny close to himself. Johnny had never been one for hugging, or any type of physical contact, but he, without thinking, wrapped his armes around the small, shivering and sobbing form.

"UH!... NNY?" Squee looked at his friend's face.

"Yah... Squee..." He looked and saw that his chest was covered in band-aids and had to swallow a chuckle.

"Y-YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yup!" Johnny smiled. "You're band-aids did the trick.

"REALLY!"

"They sure did." Johnny got up slowly, allowing Squee time to move and being careful, because you never know if _all_ your bones are intact! "Let's go back..."

Squee was still busy stopping the flow of tears. Johnny saw that the kid was still sad, so he did another odd thing for him to do. He knelt down and pulled the kid close into a hug. Squee was shocked. No one had ever shown him any affection like this, sure Johnny had hugged him only a few seconds earlier, but he was only returning the embrace and trying to calm him down. This time it was a gesture of pure affection. This caused a freash wave of tears.

Johnny pulled away and smiled a warm smile. "Let's go..." He stood up and took Squee's hand.

Somewhere along the way, Squee managed to stop crying, and went into a state of deep thought. Why would a man that most people thought to be evil care about him? Shouldn't Johnny be the _last_ type of person that he would bond with? Eventually all his questions became too complicated for him and he tried to think about something else.

Johnny was in the same situation, deep in thought. He had always thought that if you showed affection physicaily, then you would feel cold as soon as the embrace was over, and only feel affection when you were touching But he still felt affection for the child, if possible, even more. Was it because the affection wasn't sexual? Was it because it was alot stronger than other affections he had felt? Was it because he was wrong all along?

When they arrived, Johnny decided that it was best to act like his old self again. "Well, Squee... BED TIME! It's late, You're lucky that the demon severd worm heads didn't get you."

"Nny..."

"Yes?"

Squee was hesitant, but decided to procede with what he was planing to say. "You were killed earlier..."

"I told you, I'm fine." As if to prove his point, Johnny threw a knive at a passing by Ganster Rapper. The knife peirced his brain.

"Still... if you died, shouldn't you be sick?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"You should get some sleep!"

"But-"

"Nny! You need sleep! If you don't sleep you might die again!"

Johnny hated sleep, but he cared about Squee alot, so he decided to give in to please the kid. "Fine!"

Squee followed him all the way to his room and even tucked him in. "Now you have to go to bed!"

"I will..." The kid left.

Johnny was almost asleep when the door cracked open and Squee entered. Johnny remained perfectly still and pretened to be asleep. The kid walked over and quietly got into Johnny's bed.

"Nightmares?"

"SQUEEE- ... Uh... yes..."

Johnny sighed. "Fine! But only for tonight!" He said as Squee cuddled up to him. Johnny let out a kaind of growl. Squee cuddled closer and Johnny gave up and wrapped his armes around him.

Later when they were both sound asleep, Jhonny mummbled, "...well fuck you mr. bear..."


End file.
